Wonderland
by LLy
Summary: If home is where the heart is, then Sora has no home. She blames no one but Taichi for this predicament and has hated him ever since. However, he loves her and will stop at nothing to make her see that home was never gone in the first place. –Taiora-


Wonderland

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: It's revision 1 and I still can't fix the formatting problem. The indents and spacing appear randomly, and the italics does not work. Looking at it on ff.net gives me a headache. I cleaned it up a bit but it's far from what I like it to be. Sorry to all the readers!

Summary: If home is where the heart is, then Sora has no home. She blames no one but Taichi for this predicament and has hated him ever since. However, he loves her and will stop at nothing to make her see that home was never gone in the first place. –Taiora- 

"….."- dialogue

'…...'-thoughts

---…--- past episodes/reflections

"And make sure to bundle up, it's freezing out ther-" The sugary, cheerful weathergirl was abruptly cut short as a hand reached over and switched the radio off. 

For a short while, there were no following movements in the dark, still room. Then gradually, like the snowflakes falling outside, brilliant cinnamon-red eyes 

opened and life poured forth from them. The owner of said eyes sat up in the bed over piled with quilts and stretched, a ritual to remove the languidness from her body. With that done, she wiggled out of the covers and performed more daily practices to ready for the coming day. Every step was meticulous and without any hint of torpor, which was uncommon to most people until after their first cup of coffee. But she was not like most people...after all, she believed sleeping was an outlet to fantasies that could never happen in reality and waking was the welcome (and effective) slap in the face that everyone should get. There was just no point to drag dreamland to the world of the conscious and get depress when you realize it.

After bundling up warmly, 17- year old Sora Takenouchi headed out the door, ready to live the life she was given.

---"Oof, what is this fat monkey that just jumped on me?" A middle-aged man with kind eyes jokingly mumbled under several thick layers of blankets, then proceeded to hug the 'monkey' on top of him.

The 5-year old laughed delightfully; she was a child, not a monkey! But remembering what she was here for, she sobered quickly and asked the question she was thinking of since waking up this morning and seeing the weather.

"Papa, it's snowing, it's snowing!" The man peered out the window and saw that it was indeed snowing. It had apparently started at night, for the yard was layered with fresh snow. Little blurry snowflakes were still falling from the sky. It was a winter wonderland.

He turned back at his daughter and saw her hopeful, expectant gaze. "Can we play, papa? We'll build snowmen and snowcastles, and then we can ride the sled down our snowmountain! Oh, can we please?"

Mr. Takenouchi looked at his young daughter with her impossibly large eyes, disheveled hair, and 2 sizes too big pajamas and his heart nearly melted into putty. He could never deny her anything, that he was sure of.

He ruffled her hair and gave a big sigh. "Oi, scamp…go change into something warm and I'll meet you in the kitchen with the sled alright?" Sora brightened and gave her papa the biggest hug her little arms could muster. 

"But don't tell mama, okay?" She nodded quietly at her papa's request; mama was always angry with them for tracking snow into the house and she'll most likely disapprove of them going out.__

Mr. Takenouchi smiled gently and shooed her out. "Then get going already." 

With all the happiness a 5 year old could conjure, Sora dashed to her room while picturing a castle made of snow but fit for a king and his princess.---

"Sora, can you do me a favor?" her best friend Miyako Inoque asked as they sat down for lunch in the cafeteria. 

Miyako was one year younger than her but was the smartest out of their close knit of friends. Physics, chemistry, literature, math-she's the wonder that could do it all. Thus they had a 24/7 tutor and a strong ally around exam times. Unfortunately, this allowed Miyako to be lenient in the favors she asked of them.

Cautious but unable to think of a reason to refuse, Sora merely nodded.

"You know that hosting job at the Tachikawa I had this evening?" 

Taking her friend's silence as a confirmation, Miyako continued. "Long story short, I can't bail so you'll have to take my place."

Seeing Sora's hesitant look, the lavender haired girl rushed to persuade her. "You can have my pay and everything and I really, really can't go because I have that once in a lifetime date with Ken remember?"

Her best friend was desperate, she could tell. On one hand, she wasn't keen on the idea of greeting and serving snobs all evening. In fact, there was nothing she hated more with a passion than people with big money and doing nothing but make people of lower status miserable. It was low and despicable.

…But on the other hand, she was running out of funds and was sort of worried about making the rent this month with the extra heating bill attached. She could definitely use the money. And poor Miyako has been trying to Ken's attention since forever and the date was the culmination of all her hard work.

There was no option but to surrender she supposed. Miyako grinned when she saw her silently caved in and all but cheered.

"Yes, I'll do it just for the sake of love." Gosh, Sora was eternally grateful for her undying sarcasm.

"That's why you're my best friend. I'll be sure to invite you to our wedding." She realized her love struck friend was serious when bridal magazines magically appeared from thin air and Sora couldn't help grinning at her enthusiasm.

Yamato had a rough in class and could not wait to just settle for a mellow lunch with his close friends and lay back. However, this was not to be. He showed up at their usual table and was instantly confused at the amused grin on Sora's face and the secretive, slightly guilty look that Miyako has (and not to mention the out of placed glossy magazines Miyako was hiding behind her back.) What the heck?

"What's going on?"

Sora and Miyako exchanged looks. "Nothing." They resumed eating lunch like the question was never asked.

Sighing loudly, Yamato thought that he would never understand girls.

---"Mom, where's the sled?" Teenage Sora asked her mother from the door way to the kitchen, arms akimbo like a fighting stance.

Her mother turned from stove where stew was cooking to the vegetables on the cutting board. "Sled?"

Sora sighed in exasperation but elaborated. "Yes, it's red, old, and smells like pine needles."

Her mother nodded then straightened as she remembered the whereabouts about the age worn sled. "Oh, that thing….Taichi has it." Then as if the conversation is over, she resumed vigilance over the creation of dinner.

With that reply, Sora bristled but remained calm. "Why does Tai have my sled?"

Mrs. Takenouchi gave a small laugh. "Oh, he borrowed it so that he could take it to the local park and give the children sleigh rides." She clasped her hands together. "Isn't he a dear?"

Sora scowled openly now. Her mother may think that he's the world's greatest person but she didn't give 2 cents about him. "If he's such a dear, then why did he take my sled without my permission?" She was being immature but she could not help it. The sled had belonged to her late father and she would not taint his memory by allowing Taichi Kamiya to use it.

Her mother's back stiffened and her tone was cool and crisp. "Sora Takenouchi, I have no idea where you get your bratty attitude but I will not allow it in this house. Taichi is a wonderful, charitable young man and you will not attack him." She paused for a second and gave a pained sound. Immediately flooded by remorse, Sora moved to comfort her mother but stopped at her next words.

"Besides, he is putting that old thing to good use."

If the doorway weren't there to support her, Sora would have fallen on the floor. Suddenly, without warning, tears fell from her eyes and a strangled sob broke out of her throat. Sora tore out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her room, which was becoming more and more like a sanctuary everyday. 

Collasping on her bed, she covered her sobs effectively against the pillows. Her mother was wrong, completely wrong! It was her fault. She was the one who brought the Kamiyas into their life…her fault for meeting Ichiro Kamiya and having the crazy need to date him, her fault for introducing perfect Taichi to her and declaring them friends without Sora's consent. No, she just wasn't ready to move on yet…the wound from her beloved father's passing was still too fresh. But she knew her mother was tired of grieving and wanted to move on. And she knew this difference was distancing them. Mrs. Takenouchi was becoming more dependent on Mr. Kamiya and was starting to love Taichi like her own son and Sora had stop turning to her mother for guidance and found comfort in soccer instead. Today was another example of the uncrossable distance.

She knew her mother thought that she was an immature and insensitive girl, who cares more about soccer than family. But that was not true! She only played soccer because she knew she was judged on skills and not appearance like the social functions she hated going to. And compared to Taichi, anything and everything she did was immature. How she detest him!

Sora sobbed when she thought about sensitivity. Her mother was cruel to bring that up. The sled…the sled had belonged to father and it was Sora's most prized possession because of that fact. She had so many memories with her gentle father out in the snow with that sled. It was proof that Mr. Takenouchi was the dear man she remembered him as and not some fanciful childhood delusion.

Not for the first time since her father died, she cried her heart out.---

Sora's felt that her jaw was going to fall off from smiling so much. To be more exact, it was forced smiling, but no one could tell the difference anyhow.

'Miyako owes me big for this.' Despite the large tips, Sora felt a headache coming on and wished to be home instead. Unfortunately, she was right about this occasion. The Tachikawas were one of the richest old families of Japan and nothing was too expensive for them. That includes galas like these. Hence, that explained the millions put into cleaners and decorators to bring out the splendor of the large ballroom, an orchestra imported from America, enough food to feed the homeless for months, and innumerable servants, waiters, and hosts to wait on the 'important' guests.

'More like spoiled, conceited upper class hedonists who thinks it's alright to step on those below them,' thought Sora, who smiled brightly at another overdressed guest passing by.

Her goal tonight was to serve, get tips, blend in, and repeat. Dressed in the customary black pant, white collared shirt, and black vest, there was nothing about her that stood out. Even her distinguishable scarlet hair was swept up in a tight bun and covered with a matching white cap. Yep, her plan was to serve and smile for this dopey party, then get paid and get home in time to live happily ever after. With this in mind, Sora gained a surge in confidence and smiled for the first time since getting there.

A crowd was forming in the corner with the 19th century grand piano and Sora gravitated towards it. After all, big crowds equals more people which equals more tips.

"My, what a delightful son you have." She heard as she neared the center. 

"Thank you, I am very proud of him myself." Funny, that voice sounded awfully familiar. She seemed to recall a memory of far away, but it slipped before she can fully grasp it. Ah, probably heard her on some infomercial or something.

            "Ah, you are being too generous in your compli-Sora?!" There is no way she can ever forget that voice. Anger ignited in the pit of her stomach and she clenched her fist as she slowly rotated her body to face a nightmare. The source of all her frustration and misery all these years…

            But the incensed feelings were fleetingly forgotten when everyone turned her way and she was haplessly engulfed in the dreaded spotlight. Well, there goes Plan Blend In. 

            Who else was standing there but Mr. Kamiya, Mrs. Kamiya formerly known as Mrs. Takenouchi, and Taichi Kamiya. Sora watched as her pale mother promptly fainted, a wide-eyed Kamiya catching his wife, and the fool Taichi was smiling at her.

What happened to getting home in time to live happily ever after?

Review please!


End file.
